fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakuyou
Rakuyou '(落形, ''Rakuyou lit. Fallen Form) is a highly infamous Dark Mage within Earthland, widely known for his mastery over Ritual Magic that he is known as '''The Ritual Master (儀式のマスター, Gishiki no Masutā), despite his use of the four basic elemental Magic, though to a lesser degree. Appearance Rakuyou is a slim and fairly muscular young man with dark skin and many tattoos covering the entirety of his body. His eyes are golden in color and appear slightly orange at times with black pupils, he has short messy hair and is always seen walking bare footed and shirtless, revealing the many tattoos on his body. Rakuyou's attire is simple and consists of a red hakama-like outfit covering everything below his waist, yet revealing his feet, he wears a red bandana across his forehead and has old bandages on his hands for unclear reasons. Personality At first, Rakuyou seems deranged and unstable, however, while this is true, this is due to the fact he is suffering from amnesia, remembering only his name and his capabilities as a mage, but has no clue if he is either good or evil, as such, Rakuyou sees himself as being in the middle for now, doing things on random, be it good or evil, or just meaningless. This is how Rakuyou gained his infamous reputation for being insane, which he openly accepts what they say about him, since he has no way of arguing with them about who he is. Rakuyou evantually developed a neutral alignment with others, deciding on his own either he would be kind or sinister, and shows little care to which decision he makes, however, he is still not utterly mad, as he does take his time to listen to others and have ordinary conversations whenever he feels like it. He is also rather laid back, usually laying down and doing nothing for no apparent reason, until he gets bored and decides to leave. Due to his amnesia, Rakuyou has little knowledge of how the world works, an example such as currency, which is a problem for him, as he has no money to buy food, and is unaware of the jobs available by joinning a guild. Despite that, Rakuyou is very knowledgeable in the field of magic, mainly with his own, knowing how magic functions and how to use his magic to the pinnacle of its ability, still remembering his spells and capabilities as a mage, which are all natural for him to use, hence why he still has these memories. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: *'Expert Strategist & Tactican ': Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Ritual Magic Ritual Magic (儀式魔法, Gishiki Mahō): The reason for Rakuyou's infamy and his greatest source of power is his Ritual Magic, that, while he has no memory of his past life, still remembers full well how to utilize this magic to its fullest potential and understands well how to use it. The magic incorporates the use of rituals in order to cast spells, the rituals can be nearly anything, no matter how bizarre or detailed a ritual may appear, in fact, some rituals can only be used once, as some require a correct date in a certain year in order to be used, though some rituals are meant to create spells others can create magical items, though they are all just a one time use with barely any offensive properties but more of supportive or defensive. *'Thought-based Casting': Due to some of the incantations of rituals revealing the effect of the spell itself, Rakuyou has been capable of utilizing a way to cast ritual spells by merely thinking of the incantation, though it increases the risk of saying the incantation wrong and the ritual backfiring on him if he is distracted, which can be fatal, especially if the ritual is a magic marking on his body, as such, he makes sure to be calm and not get distratced when attempting to cast a spell by thought, ignoring everything around him and only thinking to himself. *'Magic Marks': "Magic Marks" are the markings on Rakuyou's body, confused to being tattoos instead. These are another form of ritual that, after completing the ritual, it can be sealed inside a mark an imprint it on any surface and later cast it by saying the incantation, though the effect is weakened and are usually simple and not very offensive spells, but can be very effective if used properly. **'Explosive Effect': If Rakuyou were to say an incantation wrong, a mark would immediately explode and depending on how much magical energy was put into it the explosion can either be lethal or not, however, this can be used to Rakuyou's advantage, as he can make the marks on his body move to a different surface he touches, that way, if he were to put a mark on his target and purposely say an incantation wrong, then he can make the mark explode and damage the target. Rituals Shadow Bind '(影バインド, Kage Baindo): Another simple ritual that can only be used during the day when there are shadows, it requires Rakuyou to have already touched both the target and its shadow physically, when that is done, Rakuyou needs to chant the incantation while touching the shadow of his target and then the shadow would remain still and so will the target. It is very useful for capturing targets but is only effective during the day, meaning that when the sun sets the ritual is dispelled. *'Incantation': "Shadows crawl from the other side. Bind the light that blocks your path. Capture the one who exists with the light" Marks Sealed Sword '(封印された剣, ''Fūin Sa Reta Ken): One of Rakuyou's most used and basic spells, created by carving a magic mark on any surface with the blade of a sword, which is meant to seal the sword's "form" within the mark, and once the incantation is spoken, the seal would disappear from the surface it was carved on, as if it was never on it, and takes the form of the sword that was used to carving the mark, though the sword only takes the "form", as it is completely dyed in black and has no other colors, most likely due to being a mere copy. Rakuyou has carved several marks on his body using different blades, and can use any one he wishes by merely saying the incantation and thinking of what mark to use. *'''Incantation: "Draw forth your blade from your sheathe, in battle you shout, as your sword begs for blood" ''Power Seal (パワーシール, Pawāshīru): A simple, yet highly effective ritual that is always a mark. Not much is needed for the ritual, Rakuyou only needs to shape some of his magic energy in the shape of the mark, though he has to make it exactly as it should be, a small mistake can make the mark explode upon usage, showing it as a failure. The effect of this mark is that when Rakuyou grabs a hold of a target and says the incantation, the mark will begin to cover the target's body and sealing its Eternano, making it unable to use Magic. The duration of the mark depends on how much magic energy was used to make it, which can last for hours and sometimes for days. *'''Incantation: "The source of our strength, bound to collapse, remain within us, and do not come out" Elemental Magic Due to some rituals requiring the terrain around them to be perfect for the ritual, such as higher ground, different temperature and the like, Rakuyou uses the four basic Elemental Magics in order to fullfil some of the requests needed for the ritual, in order to be capable of casting it, though his mastery over these magics is inferior to his mastery over Ritual Magic, and wouldn't commonly use it in combat, as using all of them would drain his magic quicker, and even more so if he were to use his Ritual Magic together with them. Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): The magic that controls the earth around him, which Rakuyou uses in order to change the terrain, even if it is simply flattening it. While in combat, his use of it is very basic, simply throwing rocks at his enemies and creating walls to block attacks, and has no other use for it, other than completing circumstances for rituals. Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): The magic that controls the wind, used in case a stronger or no wind is needed for a ritual to be used, and is Rakuyou's weakest magic, with very little combat usage for Rakuyou, even creating a gust of wind barely does anything. Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): The magic that controls water, that Rakuyou rarely uses, much like his wind magic, as it is very weak when used by him, and only really uses it when needed to complete circumstances for rituals. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): The magic that controls fire, and has more uses for Rakuyou in combat, along with Earth Magic, allowing him to increase the temperature with the fire and burn his targets, and is used in case fire is required for rituals. Trivia *Rakuyou's appearance is based off of Avenger from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dark Mage